Romance between the Weather Witch and the Fyre
by Snowdust Haku15
Summary: Tenth story of my 'Romance between' series. This one-shot is a romance for Nami of the Strawhat Pirates and Ace of the Whitebeard pirates set in the modern world. That is all for now, please enjoy and review.


**Romance between the Weather Witch and the Fyre**

 **Hello everyone the pure awesome Snowdust Haku15 here with the Tenth story of my 'Romance Between' series. This one-shot is a story of a relationship between Nami and Ace from One Piece in the modern (real) world where they go to a high school/university that is a blend of college and high school. Most of the One Piece characters from the Marines and Pirates are students and teachers.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this story, please review at the end; it would mean the world to me.**

 **I don't own One Piece; Ace sure as hell wouldn't have died if I did and I would have that ass Blackbeard fight Whitebeard when the man wasn't injured and worn out already.**

* * *

 **-Grand Line High School-**

"Holy cow," Usopp exclaimed with an amazed look in his eyes as he leafed through his magazine with his friends in the back of the quickly filling classroom. "That Nami's really something, huh?"

"What's that about Nami-swan!?" Sanji Vinsmoke demanded from where he stood at his desk as hearts formed in his eyes at the thought of the school idol Nami and he quickly moved over to where his long nosed friend stood in the back of the room. "Let me see!"

"Hey…" Tashigi from across the room said as she looked down at the magazine she had just purchased, looking at her friends Nojiko and Kaya in disbelief at the near nude image of their classmate/Nojiko's sister wearing only a string bikini that barely covered anything in the pages of the magazine. "Isn't this going a bit far…?"

"Soooo hot!" Sanji said with drool forming at the edge of his mouth, none of the boys around the magazine noticing a certain orange haired girl walking up to them from behind. "Look at those beautiful thighs…!"

Smirking as she took notice that they hadn't seen her yet despite her close proximity, Nami placed a finger on to the top of the magazine that had her sexily posed image on the front.

"Hey stop it baka!" Usopp exclaimed before he took his eyes off of the magazine picture of Nami posing nearly naked. "You're going to bend it!"

"So… what's this about thighs?"

Staring at the girl that occupied their classroom and their magazine with wide eyes, the two boys stammered in fear of what she would do to them for this discovery while Zoro snickered at the idiotic aspiring chef before falling back asleep and Nami simply smirked at them with a coy look on her face as she spoke. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Y-yeah…" Usopp stammered out as Sanji flew back with a nosebleed at the improper thoughts that filled his mind at the cute look on her face. "R-Really pretty!"

Nami gave them a simple smile before turning to walk away from them with her face taking a neutral look, "Pervs."

"Nami! This is too much even for you!" Nojiko, Nami's elder sister, exclaimed as she stormed up to the orangette with another magazine in her hands while Usopp and Sanji clutched at their chests in mock pain as hearts filled their eyes from the look the orangette had given them.

"Is that so?"

"It's like you're an entrée for a fancy dinner!" Tashigi, co-captain of the kendo club, said in agreement as she came to stand next to the older blue haired girl with a stern look behind her red-rimmed glasses. "You might as well be completely nude!"

Nami just giggled at their observations making more hearts appear in the eyes of the boys and the odd girl in the classroom.

* * *

 **-Thirty-six Minutes after the bell rang-**

"… If that is the case, Zoro-kun," the math teacher, Marco, said in annoyance as the chicken haired man singled out the green haired co-captain of the kendo club that had just been snapped awake by the sharp thwack of the teacher's ruler next to his head. "Please answer this equation for me…"

Nami gave a deep sigh of boredom before looking out the window at the clear blue sky, nearly devoid of all clouds. Just when she was about to turn back to her schoolwork and what the teacher was talking about now, she caught sight of a black haired figure standing on the roof of the cafeteria building.

As she scrutinized the figure leaning against the fence, Nami gave a small start as he turned his head slightly to send a small smirk in her direction as if he knew she was watching and giving her the view of the familiar Ace D. Portgas, elder stepbrother of her best friend Luffy.

"Marco-sensei…" She called out to the front as she stood from her desk, catching the attention of the purple shirted man from where he was trying to drill the importance of staying awake in class into Zoro's head while the grass colored boy simply stared dully at the man. "I need to see the nurse!"

"Fine, fine," Marco sighed as he wrote something down on a slip of paper before sending her on her way down the hall and he returned to his class, only to have his eyebrow twitch in annoyance as he caught sight of not just Zoro, but also Luffy snoozing again. His only amusement in the whole matter being the look on Tashigi's face as she glared at Zoro, her blushing annoyance always cute to the observers' eye.

* * *

 **-Eight Minutes Later-**

Quickly coming out of the door leading to the roof, Nami looked around towards where she had seen Ace standing when she had been in her classroom and was confused about the empty roof before her, before a pair of well-muscled arms circled around her shoulders.

"What's wrong Nami-chan?" Came the suave and mischievous voice of her missing quarry as he pulled her against his torso with his arms wrapping around her just under her breasts. "Ditching Marco-sensei's class again?"

"It was boring so I snuck out," Nami said with an indignant huff while Ace rubbed her stomach through her school uniform and her hand came up to touch the tanned skin of his arm.

"Hehe, you're such a bad girl Nami-chan."

"What does that make you then?" Nami demanded with a cute pout as she glared at Ace, who she knew was skipping out on Akainu's political history class again, no doubt escaping from having to hear more prejudice and racism come from the older man's lectures. "You were out here first."

"Hahaha!"

"Don't you 'hahaha' me!"

"So," Ace said as he found himself sitting against the wall after a short while with Nami sitting between his sprawled out legs with her back against his chest. "I saw that little magazine you posed for. Everyone is talking about it."

"Of course they are!" Nami declared with a haughty smirk as she took a drink from the chocolate milk Ace had brought with him. "Who the hell do you think I am? Just be grateful that you have the real article instead of those idiots like Sanji and Buggy using it as fap material!"

"Hahaha," Ace chuckled out as he patted her orange hair. "Of course Nami-chan."

"What's with the 'haha'?" Nami demanded as she turned her head to send a brown eyed glare at the pyromaniac.

"Thank you Nami," Ace simply replied as he wrapped his arms around her, making her blush and after a moment of silence, he smirked down at her. "So… I'm going to have to spank your ass now though, now that people have seen most of your body, even if it wasn't in person."

Her blush grew to immediately cover her face as her mouth began gapping at the imagery of him smacking her bare ass and his warm breath flowing against the sensitive skin on the back of her ear making her grow a little wet.

"I mean, I've already seen it once…"

"Shut up baka…" Was her only reply before her hand reached behind her to slip down to his zipper, making Ace chuckle while she pulled his erection from his pants and turned around before sinking down to her knees and bent over to start licking him.

"Feels good as always," Ace moaned out at the feeling of her soft tongue showing its love for Ace Jr.

The black haired young man quickly grasped her ass under the flap of her skirt as she began taking him further into her mouth, in no time sucking him off in quick movements with a blush on her face as his fingers played with her womanhood beneath her panties.

"Ah…" Ace breathed out as his cock made contact with the back of her throat and his fingers slipped into her slit while his other hand cupped her soft ass. "Your ass and pussy are as great as ever… Oh crap, I'm cumming!"

Nami only gave a grunt that she had heard his warning and pushed her farther down until her face was connected to his pelvis and his warm seed began rocketing out of his cock and down her throat.

As soon as she came up off his dick with the remainder of Ace's cum being swallowed, Nami found herself being pushed against the air conditioning unit as Luffy's older brother moved his head to between her spread legs to return the favor by fingering and licking her already wet cunt with the skill of a pro.

"Hey…" Nami growled out with a deep moan as her fluids rapidly fell from her pussy onto the metal beneath her from his ministrations. "Hey… s-stop teasing me… geez baka…"

"What's that Nami-chan?" Ace asked with a coy smirk on his freckled face as he removed his face from her absolutely soaked womanhood. "I can't exactly hear you if you don't speak up Nami-chan!"

"Geez…" Nami scowled with her blush still prominent on her face as her visible breasts heaved from their spot beneath her open shirt and pushed up bra. "You're such a perv…"

"Use your cock…" She muttered as she bashfully looked off to the side as he stared at her expectantly. "And fuck my pussy."

The wide grin that formed on his face at her words gave her a start as he slowly rose up, "Well done on coming out and saying it…!"

"You told me to say it baka!" Nami exclaimed in a slightly shaky voice as she watched him align his large cock up with her cunt before slamming it right in, making her send out a loud and drawn out moan that startled the birds on the roof into flying away.

Her moans grew in tone and procession as Ace relentlessly bucked his hips against her, his large cock pushing in and pulling out all while spreading her inner walls just as she enjoyed it, forcing pleasure to soar through the thief model.

Stopping for a moment, Ace pushed her back to lie down on the metal surface with her hips and legs hanging in the air with only his hands holding her up by her hips, Ace began slamming down into her from a position directly above her making the orangette's moans increase greatly as he slammed into her g-spot relentlessly.

When he finally erupted inside her, the two of them gave a great groan of the feeling of their orgasms and the feeling of his untamed seed filling her up in great spurts that would surely get her pregnant if she hadn't been on the pill ever since her first time in a threesome with Robin and her science loving jock boyfriend Franky.

Ace huffed as he lifted his lover up with the strength of his iron pole which had yet to go down and his arms before turning around and sitting down so that she was sitting in his lap, Nami giving great moans as the movement caused her to have a chain reaction of several small orgasms.

When she was finally coherent enough to continue their intimate act, she leaned forward to capture her secret boyfriend's lips with her own and she began rocking her hips on Ace Jr. and pushing him back to lay against the ground as their lips separated, her breasts bouncing up and down with each jerking movement she gave.

Ace gave a wide smile as he looked up at the sweaty form of his orange haired lover before raising his hips up to smash against hers every time she came down.

"W-Wait…!" She whined through the haze of pleasure as she felt his cock jamming past the entrance of her cervix while Ace continued to grin and he grasped her heaving large c-cup breasts in his hands. "It's _in my womb…!_ You're sticking it in my womb!"

Before anything else could be said, Ace's hips sped up to almost a blur and he exploded inside her already full womb once again, drawing forth a loud scream from his lover as he released his hold on her bouncing breasts and held her hips down to his while his black covered head was thrown back to let out a throaty moan.

As her orgasm came to an end, Nami ended up falling back to lay against the floor of the roof with her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath while still connect to Ace at the base and she came down from her orgasmic high.

"So… I'm hungry…" Ace said after a few minutes of the two of them resting, his cock still resting inside her velvety hole, stopping any of the seed previously launched into her cunt from escaping. "Wanna get something to eat?"

Nami giggled at his inquiry, wondering if there was ever a time when the infamous D. brothers were not hungry, especially the younger brother who could be a bottomless pit. "Sure, what do you want?"

A smile spread across his face wide and proud as he looked up at the cloud passing over them that looked oddly enough like a pirate ship with a lion's head on the front.

"Meat!"

* * *

 **Heya lads and lasses! How did you all like my lemon between Ace-kun and Nami-swan? I hope it was good and I hope you all give me plenty of reviews that show me this was worth every minute of my time that it took to think up and write this beautiful scenario.**

 **Speaking of One Piece as mentioned in my last one-shot, if any of you would be willing to share an idea of how I should do my second chapter for my Heaven's Fury story, I would be forever thankful because I have been absolutely stuck on how to continue it and still am. I will ensure to add the name of the person who gave me the idea when it is published.**

 **Have fun!**


End file.
